Daydream
by JustaPRofile
Summary: "I would really appreciate it if you stopped staring, cupcake," Nick smirked at the college student. "You seem infatuated, like what you see." Crappy One Shot.


A/N: I just love it when Nick calls Zoey cupcake, I'm weird. Wrote this because they aren't that many Nick/Zoey fics out there. :c  
Disclaimer: I own nothing (sad.) but the plot.

* * *

Zoey looked to both side of her, before stuffing what she needed from the fridge, into her bag. She regretted coming here alone when she heard a chargers roar in the distant. With everything she felt she needed she crept out of the store. She just needed to go around the building and she was safe.

She pulled out her pistol and leaned against the building of the wall. She looked around the corner and saw that everything was okay, except for one uncommon infected blocking her way. She could easily take it out with her gun. She ran towards the safe house when she heard the chargers roar a bit more closer. She ran pass the infected, hitting it in the back of the head with the bottom of her pistol. Just a few more steps.

"Ahh!" she quietly yelped when the charger passed her quickly.

She shot at it multiple times after it crashed into the wall and charged after her. She dropped her bag and pulled out her second pistol and shot at it, nearly running out of bullets. It ran to her, before it could slam into her, it gave on last breath and collapsed onto her. Only it's big arm that is. She stayed down and sighed of relief, and pushed the arm off her, grabbed her bag and ran towards the safe house door.

"Dammit, open the door!" She yelled.

The door was open and a relief Rochelle smiled at her. "Zoey! Your finally back!"

"You were gone for so long, Nick started to get worried."

"Hey! I was only worried because she had my jacket." Nick walked towards her and nearly yanked his jacket off her.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"Why didn't you guys come when I was shooting?" she yelled, taking a seat near Louis.

"Shooting? I didn't hear anything." Ellis raised a brow.

"Ugh, I almost got attacked by a charger," Zoey growled in frustration. "So .. who's taking the night shift first?"

"Me and Ro." Nick spoke, inspecting his jacket near the window.

"I'll take it, I can't sleep now after what happened." Zoey walked over to the window.

"You can take mine, I'm pretty tired." Rochelle walked into the room where the others were.

"You ripped my jacket." Nick turned around and showed her his jacket. She raised a brow. Maybe the charger got closer than expected. "Sorry, it wasn't my fault." Nick groaned. "I know I shouldn't have let you used it!" "Then why did you?" Zoey snapped. "Maybe, because a little girl got careless and fell in the lake." he took a step closer.

Zoey huffed and poked his chest. "Maybe if someone hadn't pushed me, I wouldn't have fallen."

"Oh, yeah sure. Blame it on me. Need I remind you I saved your ass when that smoker got you."

Zoey looked away and stayed silent. He was right. He saved her multiple times, that wasn't the only time he saved her, honestly, if it wasn't for him she would be dead by now.

"Sorry," she whispered. "I'll fix it if you want."

He was dumb folded by her sudden change in emotion. "Uh, no. It's fine. Just a small tear anyways."

They ignored each other for the rest of the hour. Occasionally they would look at each other to see if one of them fell asleep. When Zoey looked up, she stared at Nick for a while. He wasn't bad looking for a middle aged man. Also, his sly comments made him hot on some occasions. Just something that fired Zoey up a bit to much.

"I would really appreciate it if you stopped staring, cupcake," Nick smirked at the college student. "You seem infatuated, like what you see."

"I was, uh .. daydreaming." Zoey blushed. She had never been caught staring at someone before, and right now, she had no way out.

"Girls don't normally bite their lip when daydreaming, Zoe." Nicks voice came out smoother than usual, sending a slight shiver down her spine. "Unless they're thinking about something, perverted, or someone else."

"Shut up-" Zoey yelled, but a person clearing their throat made her quiet.

"Jesus, you two are so loud, I'm surprised a zombie didn't hear you." Louis wiped the sleep from his eyes and walked towards Zoey. "Since it's been two hours, you two should head to bed."

Nick shrugged and handed the gun to Francis when he stood near him with a glare.

Zoey and Nick both walked into the room.

"Should we tell em' we were sharing the double bed?" Francis smirked.

"They'll eventually find out." Louis chuckled.

Ten minuted later, while Louis and Francis chatted. Zoey screamed. "Get your hands off me, PERVERT!"

"I swear, my hand grasped your chest by itself." Nick laughed.

* * *

Eh, I never wrote a zombie fic before .. so it's rubbish. Sorry c:


End file.
